At the beggining
by Akatana
Summary: I think it's sad. And...erm..R&R. I do not hate Kagome, AT ALL! i just love drama, and tragedy and misery . Heck


Kagome looked around sadly, for Inuyasha, but he was nowhere to be found. She looked in the tree he usually stays in, but he wasn't there either. Kagome sighed and went into kaede's hut. " I'm sorry, Lady Kagome, but ye has not seen Inuyasha anywhere," Spoke the old woman. Kagome thanked her and walked out into the forest of Inuyasha. She looked down into the well, and decided not to go home just yet, she wanted to find Inuyasha first. Kagome walked deeper into the forest when she found a clearing and walked into it to find Inuyasha with Kikyo.

Kagome gasped and hid behind the sacred tree, of which Inuyasha was pinned to. She watched as Kikyo pulled Inuyasha's face close to hers and their lips touched lightly. Kagome felt tears run down her cheeks as Inuyasha pulled Kikyo closer to him. When they broke from the kiss, Kikyo asked," Inuyasha, what about Kagome…I thought you liked her also?" Inuyasha smirked," Who'd love that foolish girl, I was only using her to find the jewels." An evil grin came upon his face. Kagome began to cry, and she turned around until she came to a hostspring.

She dove to the bottom and began to swim upstream. When she came to the shore she pulled herself out of the water. Her body felt heavy from swimming. She sat behind a large boulder and cried. A little while later, she heard Inuyasha's footsteps from behind her. Kagome quickly dried her tears and looked away from him. Inuyasha looked at her. He sat down in front of her and he saw her eyes red from crying. He knew then that she had overheard the conversation between him and Kikyo.

Inuyasha stared at her for a long time, but said nothing. Kagome kept her eyes from meeting his. She started to cry once more. Inuyasha's look upon his face did not change. He kept a straight face. Kagome curled up in a ball and layed her head in her arms. Inuyasha still said nothing and did nothing. She cried and cried and soon it was night. Inuyasha finally said," Kagome...i'm sorry, i didn't know what i was saying, i..." Kagome did not move from her position. Inuyasha sat down beside her and put his hand underneath her chin.

He pulled her face so her eyes were looking into his. " Kagome...i'm sorry," is all Inuyasha could say before Kagome jerked his hand away and turned her head. "Inuyasha, i'm not coming here any longer, you'll be happy with Kikyo now, i know that for sure," Kagome said sourly," I'm going home and i'm never coming back here again!" She got up quickly and ran off into the forest of Inuyasha. Inuyasha followed her but made no sound. Kagome ran into Kikyo on her way to the well.

Kikyo smirked," Well, isn't it the little Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened in fear as Kikyo shot an arrow and it hit her in the chest, next to her heart. She fell to the ground and Kikyo laughed evily in delight. kagome was breathing hard and she touched her wound. She lifted her hand and it was covered in blood. Inuyasha watched in the tree tops. He jumped down at Kagome's side and yelled," Heal yourself!" Kagome could feel herself going farther and farther away from Inuyasha's voice.

"Inu...ya.." was the last thind she said. Tears dropped from Inuyasha's eyes while Kagome smile at him. She closed her eyes. Inuyasha shake her "Wake up!..Wake up!!..Wake up!!!...WAKE UP!! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. She was gone, he was alone. Now, no one will heal his heart. He hated Kikyo...he wanted her dead...

Kagome's eyes shut opened wide. She had just woke up from a dream..no...a nightmare. She stoop up from her bed and heard a man voice, coming from her side, "What's wrong?" She looked and followed the voice. A young man with silver hair and with golden eyes, laying on the bed and smoothing her black, raven hair.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare.Go back to sleep. I'll get some breakfast" And she disapeared from his sight.

**At the beginnig**

**We were strangers, Starting out on a journey.  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.  
Now here we are. I'm suddenly standing at the begining with you.**

**No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected what you  
did to my heart. When I lost hope you were there to remind me.  
This is the start.**

**And life is a road and I wanna to keep going,  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
life is a road Now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.**

**We were strangers on a crazy adventure.  
Never dreaming how are our dreams will come true.  
Now here we stand Unafraid of the future.  
At the begining with you.**

**And life is a road and I wanna to keep going,  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
life is a road Now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.**

**Knew there was somebody somewhere.  
Like me alone in the dark. Now I know my  
dream will live on. I've been waiting so long.  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart.**

**And life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep flowing,  
Life is a road now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.**

**And life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep flowing,  
life is a road now and forever.  
Starting out on a journey!  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep going,  
In the end I wanna to be standing at the begining...With you.**


End file.
